To Love a Night thing
by Raphael red ninja
Summary: this is the story of love, a love foradaged in tragedy. can courtney save the one she loves? wat price must be paid for them to stay together. or will it all come crashing down around her? sorry not very good at summeries.
1. Innocents blood

**To love a night thing**

**I don't own courtney crumrin or any other characters in this story. they all belong to their rightful owns.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Courtney took off running back to her Uncle Aloysius mansion after she heard that they ruled Skarrow guilty, it takes fifteen minutes to get to the Crumrin house but she made it there is five minutes. She raced to the room Skarrow was in, she busted through the door.

"You've got to go. NOW!" Courtney said quickly.

She took him to the woods telling him to run home. She could see a shadow of whom she hoped was the Duchess waiting for skarrow. He started to head for the entrance and the out starched hand of the dreadful Duchess. Just as he was reaching her, Courtney heard a noise behind her. She saw the bow and arrow ready to shoot, as the man released the arrow Courtney ran to get Skarrow out of the way. A loud scream was heard throughout the forest. Hector looked horrified at what he had done; Courtney laid on the ground with an arrow through her back a bloody pool slowly forming around her. Skarrow slowly went over to her and touched her face lightly; he picked her up slowly and continued to goblin city with his 'Mother' the Duchess. Hector shook out of his shocked state and yelled after them.

"Stop! Bring her back, STOP!" he yelled but they where gone, he quickly raced to Aloysius there he busted through the door that Aloysius and Woodrue where in, they looked at him as he tried to catch his breathe and babble about what just happened.

"Hector calm down, and tell us what happened." Woodrue said. Hector quickly explained to them what had just happened causing Aloysius to be furious.

"YOU DID WHAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW WOODRUE? YOU GOT YOUR BLOOD, THE BLOOD OF AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled at them, he began to grab some items and a few bags.

"I am truly sorry Aloysius, if we can help—"Woodrue was saying when Aloysius snapped at them to get out.

Once they left he sat in his chair and let a few tears fall. 'Be alright little one, please be alright.' He pleaded in his thoughts.

He went and told Courtney's parents that she would be going with him and her teacher for a few days on a study field trip. They bought the lie he told and he went to finish getting ready, he also called Ms. Crisp. She told him to come over as soon as he could. He was there within the hour; he told her everything that has happened.

Quick Ms. Crisp's white cat had heard everything and went to let Boo and Tobermory know. While the humans talked the cats also talked, they ran into Butterworm and Butterbug in front of the entrance where Courtney's blood lay on the ground.

"So it is true she has been injured." Boo said sniffing the ground.

"Knew the lass would be caught. What we gonna do bout it?" Butterworm asked the cats.

"You'll stay here and help Aloysius and Ms. Crisp, the rest of us will go looking for Courtney in the goblin city." Tobermory said as he and the others headed for the entrance.

They walked around for a while as Butterbug asked about the girl. Some goblins say that no girl has come by and a couple said they saw the duchess with what looked to be her 'son' and a human. The only lead they have is the duchess, which didn't look too good. An hour after the cats and Butterbug went down to the goblin city did Aloysius and Ms. Crisp show up where Butterworm was waiting.

"Ye must be the little brats Uncle and tech. O' Butterworm here ta help look for the lass." He said as the three of them enter heading down to the goblin city.

* * *

that's it for chapter one. lol this is a story i started a couple years ago just never got around to posting it. i hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading. please leave a review.


	2. recovery

**To love a night thing**

Chapter 2

Skarrow and the Duchess had brought Courtney to the Duchess house; at first she was going to tell him to forget her but when she saw how the girl saved him and the look in his eyes she knew she could not say no to him. Once back at her place she had her servants move quickly to try and save the girl her 'son' has befriended. A couple hours later she was still being worked on but they told the Duchess that the girl seems like she'll live. During the time Courtney was getting treated Aloysius and Ms. Crisp showed up and asked to talk to her, she allowed them a short visit.

"Dreadful Duchess, please tell me if you have my niece." Aloysius asked her.

"Yes, but do not presume you can take her from this place. She is safe here for now. Now be gone." She snarled the last part. Aloysius went to argue but Ms. Crisp shook her head they left with the goblins Butterworm and Butterbug.

The cats were allowed to stay, after several more hours Courtney was put in a room. She was in bad shape, the arrow was meant to kill skarrow but when Courtney got in the way it almost went through her heart. Skarrow lay on the bed next to her, much like he did on her uncle's couch. The cats lay at the foot of the bed, watching over her. The days passed and Skarrow didn't leave her side for very long, the duchess didn't understand it because her kind was unable to show warmth but never the less she was in some strange way glad he was back. The days began to pass and she sill didn't wake up, as she slept her uncle tried to find some way to get her back. On the fifth day Courtney's eyes slowly opened, she looked over and saw Skarrow sleeping beside her.

"I see you've decided to join the living child." Tobermory said laying beside her, Boo and Quick where nowhere to be seen.

"Tobermory why are you here? Where is here?" she asked lightly petting him.

"You are in the Duchess's home, Skarrow brought you here after you where shot with the arrow. You should live it just barely miss your heart." He informed her. Skarrow lightly touched her hand and she looked at him.

"I'm fine, just a bit hungry and tired. I barely feel the pain." She answered his unspoken question.

Soon one of the duchess's servants came in with some food for them all. Courtney thanked the servant and ate with Tobermory and Skarrow. When she was done she curled up next to Skarrow, who in turn slight curled around her. Tombermory laid in her arms, he purred slightly as she pet him. Later in the evening the duchess came and checked on them, after she heard the mortal child had woken up. She watched them sleep for a few minutes before leaving. Boo and Quick where above ground getting some food and to see how the humans are.

"There must be something here! Something anything!" growled Aloysius, he then pushed some papers and books on the ground.

"Aloysius calm down; we will find some way to get her back." Ms. Crisp said. For a few days now they have been trying to find a way to get Courtney back, and so have the Coven. The curse on the witch lady has yet to be broken and Hector is trying to find a way to finish his job.

The days passed and still no one was able to find a way to get the girl, but the girl was fine. After some more bed rest Courtney was able to leave her room, she spent most of her time hanging out with Skarrow and the cats. Once and a while she would be with the Duchess but not often, the duchess was very busy. But at dinner that night Courtney just had to ask about her uncle.

"Duchess when I can see my Uncle Aloysius again?" she'd asked.

"Soon enough child. Soon you shall leave here, with your cats." She answered coldly. Skarrow then looked at Courtney; she gave him a light smile.

"I'll be back to visit, trust me this is not the last time we'll see each other." She answered him. The rest of the day Courtney just wrote in her journal, which Butterworm brought, at her request. Skarrow lay behind her, Boo and quick slept on the couch, and Tobermory lay next to her.

* * *

that's chapter two, i hope you all enjoyed. sorry the chapters are so short. like i said i wrote this a long while back. thank you for reading. please review.


End file.
